Relentless Choices
by LiliXLover
Summary: One Mage with an exalted name, one bruised Ex-Templar seeking redemption, a broken world, relentless choices. What fate becomes of them?


**I do not own Dragon Age, it is owned by Bioware and EA. Just a something that I wanted to do for a while but decided after a played and finished Dragon Age Inquisition.**

* * *

><p><strong>RELENTLESS CHOICES<strong>

When he was first sent here, in search for forgiveness, he wasn't expecting unified resistance, perhaps pockets or an unruly bunch of psychopaths, but not this kind. _Seven dead, one mage, three warriors, three fools, _noted Cullen, yet each had magic dispelling rune lodged in their swords. He took a white cloth and wiped his bloodied longsword. He sighed as his hand reached his ribs, one of the luckier bastards managed to pierce through his armour.

She stood there, the frightened mage he forced out of her home, Bethany Hawke, "Ser Cullen," she said uneasily.

"Lady Hawke," he responded, he spat blood on the floor and gave a bloodied smile. "Though it is no longer _Ser."_

"Here, let me," Bethany kneeled down, and hovered her hand over Cullen's wound.

Cullen simply observed the young mage, Bethany's years were good to her. She only matured in face slightly, her nimble body was still present. Her dark hair lowered across her face and her olive skin and brown eyes were magnificent. A sense of regret filled Cullen's conscience, "You have my thanks, Lady Hawke," he was there when she was dragged forcibly from her family, and felt responsible.

_"Lady Hawke," _Bethany giggled. "No lady, just Bethany." The young woman brought the bruised ex Templar to her establishment, rubbing healing herbs and plants upon his sword wound.

Bethany lived alone in this small shack, fitted with only one room, yet even though a shack it was, Bethany ensured it was suitable for a her needs. It was clean, warm and safe, Cullen removed his blade from his belt, Bethany backed fearfully, her face showed it. Cullen merely placed his blade on the table and raised his arms, "I did not mean to scare you. I only want to talk."

"Talk?" her face still expressed worry, trying to keep a certain distance between her and the blonde haired ex-templar.

"Yes, I've searched for you some weeks now. Your brother sent for you and came to me."

"...How is he?" Bethany asked clumsily, she knew that she should have rather asked, _Why are you here?_

_"We must protect Bethany Hawke," _declared Cassandra. The Inquisitor only nodded in agreement, Hawke merely sent letters, begging the Inquisitor to protect his young sibling, Bethany. Cullen was the most obvious choice, he raised his concern, that was how this whole chase started.

"I know not. He only sends letters, but I believe he is well, may I?" Cullen asked to sit and Bethany complied, any fear in her started to melt away. "Thank you. Please, I only want to talk."

Bethany took a moment for herself, gathering her thoughts, finally she nodded and took a seat also, "Of course."

"I'll cut straight to it, we have reason to believe you are in danger, that Tevinter seeks you."

"Why?" she gave a puzzled look. "I've been away from the shitting affairs of mages and templar's. I live here on my own."

Cullen sighed from the pain, but ignored it, "It is because you are a Hawke, and a mage at that, Tevinter fears you. Names are not as meaningless as some lead to believe, Thedas may not know you personally, but your name is worldwide, Human, Quanari or Elf, they all shudder at the name, _Hawke. _Meanwhile your brother fears for you."

"And what do you suggest?" Bethany raised her voice. "As you said, I'm a mage, I have nowhere to run. This is _my _haven."

"Come with me," he suggested.

"You?"

"Let me take you to Ferelden. I will protect you."

_"Protect me_," she did not understand his words. "I'm sorry Ser... Ser Cullen. But I will take my chances, you can bring back the news to my brother," she arose to her feet and walked over to the fireplace. She did not want to look at him.

"As you wish, I cannot force you, Lady Hawke," Cullen made to the door, but as he left the door ajar he paused and turned back to Bethany, "Forgive me, Lady Hawke. I now understand the pain my order and I caused you and your family. I only ask for your forgiveness. Here?" Cullen placed an envelope on the desk, signed with the mark of the Inquisition. He then bowed slightly. "I take my leave. Please... take care."

Bethany continued looking at the flames in the fire place, as the orange and red embers danced, she remembered her younger brother, her mother father, their faces as clear as the daylight. _Cullen is not to blame_ she said to herself. She was not sure what to make of Cullen's request, he seemed sincere, but her life was never easy, Bethany would more likely flee upon the sight of a Templar, even ex-Templar. Here she had to make a choice.

Cullen was already walking down the dirty alley naught a few minutes away from Bethany's home, he was surprised at how the people lived and yet Bethany lived in a clean, modest if albeit small home. Cullen paused, rubbing his temple, sighing, _Maker, what do I do now?_

"Ser Cullen," he heard a voice from a distance. Cullen turned and saw Bethany trotting on the mud towards him. She halted before him, her boots muddied terribly, he noticed, "Will I really be safe in Ferelden?"

"Yes," Cullen said, she searched for truth in his handsome face and realised he was always sincere in his words and action. "And free," he added.

"I know this might bite me in the arse, but..." Bethany sighed and gave faint smile. "I'll come, I must. If what you say is true, than Tevinter would use me as leverage against my brother. I will _not _be used that way."

If Cullen was like any other man, he would've thought, _what an arse! _after her comment, but Cullen was not so much like other men .Cullen merely nodded in agreement, he unsheathed his blade, Bethany did not flinch, why should she? He wouldn't strike her down, she knew. He placed the blade horizontally on his hands and bowed his hand, "My blade is yours, I pledge to protect you and keep you from harm's way, Lady Hawke. Maker knows I have done horrible things in life and what I did to you and your family was unforgivable. This is my way of making amends, you are kind Bethany, you did not deserve the cause of my actions."

Bethany blushed slightly, she lowered her head for a moment, raising it to say, "I do not blame you, not once did I blame you. It was the Makers will, my life could have taken a horrible turn, but thankfully it didn't. My life is improving," she smiled before saddening. "Except now," she whispered under her breath.

"That's a commendable attitude, Lady Hawke."

"Bethany," she corrected.

"Indeed," Cullen placed his blade into his simple sheath and looked around. "Something stirs in the Marches, I can smell it. Some evil beckons that place, Tevinter most likely. We would head east into Orlais and then from there head to Ferelden. Do you have any belongings you wish to take?"

"Besides my staff, which my brother gave me as a gift during my time in the Circle, no, I kept hidden, I was and still am good at hiding, it's my specialty."

"That is... good. We do not want to draw attention, but I promise you this Bethany, you will no longer have to live in fear."

Bethany gave a face almost of disbelief, "I will see that with my own eyes. Now we may want to move. Tevinter are known in these parts. I can't wait to see Hawke, I haven't seen his in years."

"Agreed, we should equip you with concealed clothing and then head over to the port. Keep close."

"Tevinter doesn't know my face," she told him.

"I'm sure they have something at their disposal to take a glance at your face, I am sure, I have seen it first hand," Cullen said. "Quickly now, follow me."

Bethany followed closely from behind, somehow she could feel that she could trust Cullen, he seemed trustworthy, for an ex-templar. But what else could she do? If Tevinter came for her, she had no allies and no close friends, they would have every advantage.

From the stalls, Cullen bought a white hooded robe, for Bethany. He handed it to her and smiled, "Here," he said. "Best your face is concealed."

"And yours?" she asked, strapping the robe around her, it fitted perfectly.

"Do not worry about me, Bethany. My face is largely unknown, much like my name."

_Hardly, _she thought. Cullen was obviously oblivious from women's attentions on him, he was a handsome man, but his Templar upbringing made him certain oblivious.

"You two, who are you?" said a large, hoarse sounding voice. He eyed Bethany under her cloak, she lowered it, to show that she was human.

"I am a merchant from Nevarria, this is my wife, we are travelling to Orlais, you will receive no trouble from us," the man seemed satisfied with this, leaving the duo without even a word. "Come, quickly," Cullen gently took Bethany's arm and walked her.

"Wife?" Bethany said with much surprise.

"It was what sprang to mind," he told her. "Come, we must get to the port."

With that, Bethany thought of what troubles lay at her feet, _will life ever change from running and hiding?_ she thought. Or was this her fate? Whatever the case, she knew that her name could come to cause her harm.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be much appreciated. Will fix any mistakes and add things.<strong>


End file.
